


Everyone goes to Ollie's

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: DCU
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship, M/M, implied future relationship, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie finds a guest in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone goes to Ollie's

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Tumblr piece for Road_of_Ruin.

"You got into a fight, didn’t you." Ollie concluded after he stepped into the mansion’s kitchen and spotted Barry clearing out his fridge.

The other man didn’t respond, too engrossed in his present food raid. Oliver strolled over to one of the stools and settled upon it. Barry usually called before coming over, but on those rare occasions he didn’t Ollie knew to expect something amiss.

Ollie watched as his friend closed the refrigerator. A pile of food lay on the counter top nearest Barry.

"You going to eat all of that?" asked Ollie.

"May I?" Barry’s voice was hoarse. _Definitely a fight._

Ollie waved him on. “Go right ahead.” He waited on asking further questions until Barry was seated on the stool beside him.

"Want to talk about it?" he inquired gently.

The forensic scientist shook his head. “I’m alright.”

"Uh-huh. You say that, but I doubt that’s the case. Otherwise you wouldn’t have come here."

"We…" he paused, searching for the right word before continuing, "had a disagreement."

"You two always do. If it isn’t you barging in here, it’s Hal."

At the other man’s name, a slight tremble raced down Barry’s back. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Ollie.

"It was more than a disagreement…" Barry didn’t respond to the other's observation, but he didn’t have to. His silence and posture told Ollie everything he needed to know.

Instead of pushing the subject, Ollie merely rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You can sleep in the guest room.”


End file.
